


Метка на всю жизнь

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Миди G-PG [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humanized, Military, Slice of Life, Tattoos, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: У кого-то из соседей Марлин есть татуировка, причем такая, что он её скрывает. Что за история за этим прячется?
Series: Миди G-PG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849672
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: 4 Миди G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Метка на всю жизнь

О том, что у кого-то из отряда есть татуировка, Марлин узнала случайно. Услышала от Джулиана. Если говорить напрямую — тот никогда не понимал, где заканчиваются подходящие темы для беседы и начинаются личные секреты и частная территория. Сидя на краю своего бассейна и бултыхая ногами в ожидании, пока верный Морис не намажет его солнцезащитным кремом (самостоятельность для лохов!) он преподнес эту новость Марлин как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Марлин, которая, в общем, неплохо к Джулиану относилась — ну да, он тот еще балбес, но в общем безобидный — оторопела. Она была благодарна за приглашение поплавать в жаркий день, тем более что перейти через дорогу намного быстрее, чем пилить полчаса на автобусе до спортивного бассейна, куда она ходила обычно, но светскую беседу в купальниках представляла себе как-то иначе. Как и сами купальники.  
  
Она занималась плаваньем много лет. Наверное, столько, сколько себя помнила. Плаванье — это ведь ужасно полезная штука, и об этом ей твердили с детства. Для осанки там полезная, для тонуса мышц, и вообще, для всякого. В юности у Марлин даже были призы, потому что ей думалось — очень важно что-то кому-то доказывать, и для этого соревноваться. Позднее Марлин плавала исключительно для собственного удовольствия и отмахивалась от всех, кто шутил про похудение. Она знала, что ее не назовешь красавицей, а еще знала, что на каждом человеке плаванье в итоге отразится по-своему. Ей вот достались неплохие мышцы, а, например, Дорис — еще и хорошая фигура, более близкая к модельным стандартам. Но, как бы там ни было, Марлин не стеснялась ходить в купальнике, и не очень понимала людей, которые стесняются — даже если они плавают раз в год в отпуске. И заявление Джулиана о том, что он позвал к ним на пикник у воды соседей-коммандос, а те не пришли потому что стесняются, поставило Марлин в тупик. Если Джулиан, умудряющийся сочетать общую свою тощесть с некоторым намеком на пузцо, не стесняется сидеть тут в кричащего цвета плавках и гавайской рубашке, то чего стесняться людям, которые способны полсотни раз отжаться и не запыхаться?..  
  
Но оказалось, что дело совсем в другом.  
  
— В смысле — татуировка? — переспросила Марлин, хлопая глазами.  
  
— В прямом.  
  
— Ну, так это обычное дело…  
  
— Ага, — беззаботно подтвердил Джулиан. — Ты её просто не видела. А я видел, когда мы были на Мадагаскаре. Так что они все теперь не светятся, чтобы не было вопросов почему трое тут, а один дома.  
  
— В таких случаях Шкипер обычно говорит, что оставил этого одного на вахте…  
  
— Но нельзя же всегда быть на вахте, м? — Джулиан отсалютовал бокалом со смузи, и Марлин невольно подумала, каким же непрошибаемым самомнением надо обладать, чтобы с таким пафосом пить морковный сок с сельдереем…  
  
— Да ну что такого плохого может быть в татуировке-то?.. — пожала она плечами. — У многих есть, и престранные. Мало кто ни разу в жизни не хотел набить себе что-нибудь…  
  
— А ты хотела? — тут же заинтересовался собеседник. — А что?  
  
Марлин пришлось спешно менять тему разговора, потому что последнее, что она хотела — это рассказывать о блокноте с нарисованными от руки эскизами, который она сожгла вместе с прочим хламом перед тем, как переехать сюда.  
  
Одним словом, жаркое лето давним давно прошло, бассейн Джулиана Морис закрыл от осенних листьев, спустив предварительно воду, а сенсационная новость так и не покидала головы Марлин, время от времени возвращаясь надоедливым бумерангом.  
  
Из-за какой-то паршивой татушки отказываться от столь любимого ими всеми плаванья? Что?! Для этого безобидная картинка должна была быть не меньше чем координатами секретной военной базы…  
  
Рассудив здраво, опираясь на все то, что она знала о своих соседях, Марлин поставила на Рико. Он больше прочих подходил на роль человека с татуировкой. Небось где-нибудь во время миссии на экзотические острова ему в порту накололи на плече пышногрудую русалку, и теперь Шкипер переживает за моральный облик целого квартала. Это было бы вполне в духе Шкипера — и не играет роли, что на этот счет думают гипотетические зрители и сам Рико, который никогда не понимал принципа разделения одежды по стилю, полу и событиям. Однажды Марлин была свидетелем того, как ему пришлось пояснять, что лифчик девушкам нужен, чтобы ничего не прыгало, и последующими сразу за этим попыткам донести, что ему самому эта деталь одежды не нужна, не смотря на грудные мышцы, которые тоже могут выпирать. Одним словом, это была длинная история, которую не каждому можно было рассказывать. Например, своих кузин Марлин не стала бы просвещать…  
  
В своем убеждении насчет выбранной кандидатуры Марлин перебывала довольно долго — почти полгода. До того момента, как не зашла к соседям попросить переставить их внедорожник. Посреди этой мирной беседы (пусть и немного на повышенных тонах, но любая беседа со Шкипером, в которой он не держит пистолет — мирная) за стеной что-то бабахнуло, из-под стальной двери стал просачиваться черный дым, а спустя пару секунд ее буквально вышибли, и мимо прошлепал вперевалочку Рико, на котором из одежды были только присоски с обрывками проводов. В таком виде он сходил на кухню, невозмутимо набрал там воды в чайник, и отнес назад в лабораторию, где немедленно что-то зашипело, из чего Марлин сделала вывод, что из чайника тушат очередной гениальный прибор. Все это проходило под распекания Шкипера (Когда уже это кончится, почему у всех подчиненные как подчиненные, а у меня — непризнанные гении, по которым плачет палата с мягкими стенами, не военная база, а полигон испытания ядерного оружия, а главное, где результаты, молчать, я вас спрашиваю?!) и невнятную польскую ругань.  
  
Итогом этого знаменательного события стало несколько выводов: во-первых, надо внести некоторые видоизменения в их парковку за домом, потому что во время разворота внедорожник соседей может оставить несмываемые следы на заднем крыле малолитражки Марлин. Спасибо, конечно, что эти герои катаются не на бэтеэре каком-нибудь, но их соседка предпочла бы менее героическую технику в их арсенале. Во-вторых, в польском языке ругательств намного больше, чем в английском, и они куда как разнообразнее. И для того, чтобы сказать Шкиперу, что проект не закончен, и автор намеревается поработать над ним еще, вышеупомянутому Ковальски понадобилось минут двадцать, львиную долю которых заняли многочисленные многосоставные предложения с массой однородных определений. А в-третьих, у Рико нет татуировки. Нигде. Это последнее Марлин разочаровало даже сильнее, чем необходимость в свой законный выходной ползать с рулеткой и ведром краски по асфальтовому пятачку за домом. Призрак русалки с роскошными формами насмешливо махнул хвостом и растворился в небытие. А вопрос насчет татуировки остался.  
  
Поломав голову еще пару дней, Марлин подумала, что, видимо, дело в самом Шкипере. Того тоже помотало по разным притонам в молодости, мало ли, что можно было наколоть по пьяни или на спор. Нет ничего проще, чем взять этого парня на слабо, а десять-пятнадцать лет назад это наверняка было еще проще, и кто-то наверняка брал. Возможно, именно этот печальный опыт несколько примирил боевитого командира отряда с мыслью, что не всякому ложному утверждению надо немедленно всеми силами противостоять.  
  
Когда Марлин была еще в колледже, у нее был там однокашник, который тоже не ходил в бассейн — потому что на спине у него была картинка со сношающимися на радуге единорогами, и Марлин видела только две причины, которые могли бы к такому привести. Чтобы согласиться всю жизнь носить на себе такое надо быть или пьяным, или плевать на мнение всех вокруг. Шкипер мог совместить оба варианта, а теперь не подпускать к себе никого с лазером, чтобы исправить эту оплошность.  
  
А может, добавляла Марлин про себя, история наоборот, не веселая, а очень даже трагическая, и татуировка связана с людьми, которых давно нет в живых вследствие военных действий. И Шкипер не желает об этом вспоминать — а ведь вспоминать придется, если начнут задавать вопросы...  
  
Стоило только прийти к этой мысли, как у нее в подвале прорвало трубу и пришлось туда в буквальном смысле нырять, чтобы закрутить вентиль. Шкипер, конечно, нырнул, а потом еще полчаса сидел в полотенце, ожидая, когда кто-то из его парней принесет ему чистую и сухую одежду, потому что все его подчиненные как на зло были далеко от дома. Пока суть да дело, стало понятно, что тут с татуировками тоже все глухо. Видимо, все же, Шкипер слишком консерватор для таких вещей, и был таковым даже в юности... Озадаченная Марлин осмелела настолько, что решилась задать почти прямой вопрос, сославшись на Джулиана. Шкипер, который и так был в скверном расположении духа, сначала буркнул, что у некоторых мадагаскарских монархов, чтоб им чихалось и кашлялось, язык без костей, зато в башке полный вакуум, а затем проворчал, что розовые татуировки — это то, что погубит их поколение и сведет на нет все усилия, направленные на культурное развитие. Марлин сочувственно покивала, про себя решив, что отличился, как ни странно, Прапор. Наверняка наколол себе принцессу Самоуважектру, это его любимый лунорог — и как раз розовый... Прапору, конечно, уже за двадцать, и он разумный молодой человек, но, каким бы лапочкой он ни казался, видимо и у него был трудный подростковый период. Хорошо, что дело кончилось одной только татушкой с волшебной лошадкой, Шкиперу грех жаловаться. Им в отряд достался на воспитание на редкость приличный ребенок, который со временем вымахал в на редкость приличного парня. И, может, этот приличный парень и считает, что ходить с картинкой из детского мультика — это нормально, но его командир явно другого мнения, и предпочитает не светить это произведение искусства…  
  
Марлин снова выкинула из головы чужие странности, не позволяя себе даже при случае пошутить на эту тему — Прапор слишком приятный человек, к чему его смущать, а он ещё и всегда при этом смотрит так укоризненно, что совести продолжать хватает только у Джулиана, да и то не каждый раз.  
  
Снова вспомнить о рисунках на теле Марлин пришлось в не самых приятных обстоятельствах: в очередной раз заявился Ганс, которого Марлин мигом признала, когда проснулась у него в машине. Логика у Ганса была проста и незатейлива: за своей соседкой и приятельницей обязательно придет Шкипер. Даже не придет — прибежит, потому что не позволит никому ставить под угрозу гражданских, тем более — своих друзей. Ганс это совершенно точно знал, и это его совершенно же точно бесило — потому что он сам в число таких друзей давно уже не входил.  
  
Пока они ждали отряд спасения, успели немного поболтать (и Марлин в который раз пообещала себе никогда, никогда не ехать в Хобокен) и перекусить. Может, преступник из Ганса и был так себе, зато в хозяйственности этому парню не отказать: в обеденный час он жестом фокусника извлек из-под сидения пластиковую коробку для сэндвичей, в которой — кроме, собственно, сэндвичей — нашлись и другие вкусные штуки, вплоть до куска бананового пирога. Уже одно то, что Ганс приготовил банановый пирог, чтобы скрасить своей жертве ожидание, говорил о нем больше, чем любые злодейские планы. Строго говоря, Марлин не знала, почему он еще не женат: на свете полно людей, которые охотно простят любые духовные несовершенства в обмен на вовремя предложенный кусок бананового пирога…  
  
Время все шло, спасатели задерживались, никто не приходил в условленное место к машине, и Марлин уже начинала беспокоиться: шутки шутками, а оставаться на ночь здесь ей совершенно не хотелось. Она уже готова была предложить похитителю идею позвонить Шкиперу, но тут какая-то туристка в хиджабе подошла к водительскому окну с опущенным стеклом, чтобы спросить дорогу. Стоило Гансу повернуться, чтобы указать направление, как туристка ткнула его шокером, и датчанин уронил голову на руль — только задушено бипнула сигналка.  
  
— Идем, — сказала туристка голосом Прапора, обращаясь явно к пленнице, но не сводя глаз с Ганса. — У нас немного времени.  
  
— А вы не будете его задерживать и все такое? — осторожно уточнила Марлин, выбираясь с заднего сидения.  
  
— Спроси у Шкипера, — отмахнулся младший член отряда. — Все, что я хочу сейчас – это обратно переодеться, и, желательно, не посреди улицы…  
  
— Ну да, — кивнула Марлин, оглядываясь через плечо на автомобиль: преступник там или нет, а Ганс не сделал ей ничего по-настоящему плохого, и она опасалась вот так бросать его практически беспомощным. — Но если тебе очень сильно надо, я знаю тут неподалеку укромное место.  
  
— Спасибо, я дойду до дома, — поджал губы Прапор. — Переодеваться на улице, пусть и в укромном месте, мне некомфортно.  
  
— Не бойся, никто там не увидит твою татушку…  
  
— Мою… что?..  
  
В который раз Прапор продемонстрировал свое неподражаемое умение делать глаза большими и круглыми, и сразу благодаря этому выглядеть на десять лет младше.  
  
— Татушку. Ну… У тебя же принцесса Самоуважектра, нет?..  
  
— Нет, — помотал головой спутник. — У меня нет татуировок. Я не очень понимаю их эстетический смысл. И Ковальски еще вечно ворчит, что иглой могут занести инфекцию, а ты же знаешь, как он ворчит, проще сделать, чем это слушать…  
  
Марлин покачала головой. Прапору она готова была поверить на слово: если он говорит, что у него чего-то нет, то так дело и обстоит. Причин подглядывать за его преображением из этой фатимы обратно в бойца спецназа не имеется. Но тогда в интересующем её вопросе остается совсем немного вариантов. Вернее, один, а именно: Джулиан бессовестно навешал ей лапши. Или что-то перепутал, или сам выдумал и сам же поверил — с этим оболтусом никогда нельзя знать наверняка. Потому что не будет же Марлин предполагать, что брюзжавший о заражениях через иглу Ковальски пренебрег своими собственными словами и отправился в тату-салон… Да и что он там мог наколоть? Марлин знала этого парня несколько лет, и имела представление о его системе ценностей. С Ковальски бы сталось набить на видном месте таблицу констант, которые нужны для расчётов, но как на грех он помнил их наизусть, так что самая железная причина попросту отпадала.  
  
А потом Марлин на распродаже досталась хлебопечка. Нежданно-негадано и очень удачно, потому что кто же не любит свежую домашнюю выпечку… Марлин всего-то поехала за продуктами, кто же знал, что отдел бытовой техники устроит внеплановую черную пятницу… Одним словом, вежливый сотрудник в форменной футболке с логотипом фирмы засунул коробку в багажник ее машины, а для того, чтобы извлечь приобретение оттуда и водворить на кухне, Марлин позвала Ковальски, который как раз заканчивал вставлять новое стекло в окно кухни «военной базы», вынесенное этим утром из-за незначительной погрешности в лейтенантских расчётах.  
  
Ковальски вообще не особо годился для таскания тяжестей, но грузы до ста килограмм обычно транспортировал без перехода в режим лекций по медицине. И с хлебопечкой, соответственно, никаких проблем ожидать не приходилось. Однако стоило лейтенанту наклонится над багажником, как край черной тактической футболки, которая, как и большинство одежды, была Ковальски коротковата, задрался, обнажая часть поясницы. Марлин оставила бы это событие без внимания, если бы в глаза не бросилось яркое цветное пятно, и в первую секунду в голове промелькнула абсурдная мысль, что этот парень секретно носит под формой розовые стринги. Это было до того абсурдно, что даже не смешно, и Марлин не стала хихикать, вместо этого решив приглядеться.  
  
Из-под армейского ремня торчали кончики крыльев бабочки. Розовые. Розовейшие. Розовые настолько, словно художник в фотошопе пипеткой набирал цвет с коробки куклы Барби.  
  
— Э… — протянула Марлин, не в силах отвести взгляда от этого зрелища, хотя и понимала, что надо бы, и побыстрее. — Э…  
  
— М? — Ковальски, привлеченный этими неопределенными возгласами, обернулся через плечо и проследил за направлением чужого взгляда. — А, — равнодушно отметил он. — Это.  
  
— Ага, — бездумно кивнула его соседка. — И это твое «это» совершенно не заслуживает такого бесчувственного «а»!  
  
— В смысле?.. — Ковальски наконец подцепил скользкую картонную коробку в недрах машины, вытащил и направился к дому.  
  
— Мне кажется, это вполне очевидно, — Марлин захлопнула за его спиной багажник, включила сигнализацию и зашагала следом. — Бабочек на жо… на этом месте накалывают девушки, причем обычно определенного пове… Весьма игривые, я хочу сказать.  
  
— Меня никто не спрашивал, — Ковальски ногой толкнул дверь, и занес покупку на кухню. — На стол или на подоконник? — донесся оттуда его голос.  
  
— На подоконник! — живо отозвалась Марлин, включая свет. — Вон в тот угол. В смысле — не спрашивал?  
  
— В прямом, — коробка с глухим стуком заняла свое место. — У пленных вообще редко спрашивают их мнение.  
  
— Знаешь, когда мне говорили насчет татуировок, полученных в заключении, я не то себе представляла.  
  
— Все зависит от вкусов тюремщика.  
  
— Положим, но я все равно не понимаю, какой в этом смысл…  
  
— Кое-кому это показалось очень забавным.  
  
Ковальски теперь смотрел на нее, сохраняя то нейтрально-незаинтересованное выражение лица, которое обычно сообщает, что его обладатель предпочел бы закончить этот неинтересный разговор и заняться чем-то важным. Марлин смекнула, что следующим ходом собеседник спросит, нужна ли еще в чем-то его помощь и уйдет, а вопрос останется неразрешенным.  
  
— Хочешь кофе? — заискивающе предложила она, но лейтенант отрицательно покачал головой:  
  
— Хочу сегодня уснуть до полуночи. Завтра много работы.  
  
— А хочешь поговорить об этом?.. — зашла Марлин с другого бока. — А то я знаю, что Шкипер для задушевных бесед не создан…  
  
— Тебе просто интересно все разнюхать, — безжалостно хмыкнул Ковальски. — Хочу я обсудить это или нет — вопрос вторичный. Но, во избежание недопонимания — нет, я не хочу. Мне неприятно об этом вспоминать.  
  
— А почему не сведешь?  
  
— Несколько месяцев с лазерными ожогами намного сильнее повредят моей работе, чем рисунок, который не мозолит мне глаза.  
  
— Но он тебя раздражает?  
  
Ковальски поглядел на нее в упор, пытаясь дать понять без слов, что пока что его раздражает Марлин.  
  
— Джулиан мне сказал, что у одного из вас розовая татушка, — поспешила перевести стрелки она. — Но я бы никогда не подумала, что это он о тебе…  
  
— Трепло, — беззлобно уронил Ковальски в пространство. — Лучше бы пароль от своего вайфая так помнил, чем всякие глупости.  
  
— Можно и не лазером же свести…  
  
— Можно. И получить электрический или химический ожог, не говоря уже о шраме, который будет трудно заживить. Ева как-то умудряется так башкой вертеть, чтобы посмотреть, что у нее там на фюзеляже, но я так не умею.  
  
Марлин вспомнила Еву — маленькую и чрезвычайно энергичную барышню, которая строила всех вокруг. Если бы можно было подключить Еву к электростанции, они бы забыли об энергетическом кризисе на долгие годы. Вот уж воистину кладезь всяческих талантов…  
  
— Но получается ни туда, ни сюда, — вернулась Марлин к интересующей её теме. — А тебе оба варианта не нравятся…  
  
— Ты пытаешься вывести меня на откровенность?.. — пожал плечами собеседник. — Или хочешь попросить показать?  
  
Марлин в задумчивости покрутила носом.  
  
— Первое, — решила покривить душой она, подумав, что просить соседа продемонстрировать то, что он недавно назвал фюзеляжем, на данный момент будет как-то чересчур. — Ты прав, мне действительно интересно, но чем больше я на тебя смотрю, тем больше мне кажется, что это причиняет тебе неудобство, а ты сам себя пытаешься убедить, что это не так. Никто вокруг не обращает внимания на эту татуху, даже если знает о ней, потому что она же не болит, не мешает, жизнь не отравляет… Но она мешает, правда? И она отравляет жизнь. Просто вам, героическим засранцам, западло признавать такие вещи. Согласно вашему кодексу чести позволяется жаловаться, только если обломок копья в спине спать мешает, а остальное — полная ерунда, не заслуживающая никакого внимания.  
  
Ковальски склонил голову к плечу каким-то несколько птичьим жестом, как будто взвешивая в мозгу услышанное.  
  
— Гм, — наконец произнес он. — Нет. Дело в том, что это действительно ерунда, которая яйца выеденного не стоит, и рассудком это прекрасно осознаешь, но из эмоциональной сферы оно никак не хочет уйти и забыться. И даже если психануть и свести эту проклятую капустницу к черту, я всегда буду знать, что она там, пусть и невидимая.  
  
Марлин молча взяла чайник и пошла наполнять его водой. Говорить этот дылда может что угодно, но еще не было случая, чтобы он отказывался от кофе, так что…  
  
— В этой истории нет ничего необыкновенного, — продолжил мысль он, получив, наконец, свою чашку, и устроившись с ней на подоконнике. Марлин не сделала об этом замечания — у человека это едва ли не единственная возможность сидеть так, чтобы не упираться коленями в свои ребра. — Шкипер тебе говорил, что провел несколько лет в Мексике, да и Рико мы там нашли, но никто не упоминает, что мы там делали.  
  
— Это же Мексика, — пожала плечами Марлин. — Ставлю десятку, что речь о наркотиках.  
  
— И проиграешь, потому что речь о торговле людьми. И местных девчонок покупают, и туристок заманивают-похищают. На блондинок стабильно побольше спрос, они в тех краях редкость. Кого к рукам прибрали — метят, набивают татуировку, по которой, если что, собственность можно опознать.  
  
— Соб-ствен-ность?.. — по слогам проговорила, почти прошипела, Марлин, но Ковальски не был настроен миндальничать.  
  
— Их покупают, как оборудование, на котором делают деньги. За примерно полгода каждое вложение окупается и начинает приносить прибыль. И, естественно, эти люди не хотят, чтобы их бизнесу мешали.  
  
— Звучит отвратительно.  
  
— Эти вещи намного ближе, чем тебе кажется. Чем обычно людям кажется. Не где-то на другом конце мира, а буквально в соседнем квартале. Только не говори Шкиперу, что мы это обсуждали, он с ума сойдет от беспокойства. Ему нужно знать, что где-то есть островок благоденствия, где люди живут без всего этого и не бояться выходить из дому.  
  
— Хорошо, не скажу. А он-то про эту твою бабочку в курсе?..  
  
— Естественно. Когда люди, которых мы выслеживали, меня поймали, он это быстро просек, поднял тамошнюю полицию, всю операцию раскрыл раньше положенного, так что в итоге много мелкой рыбешки из сетей ушло. Но он сам меня туда послал и переживал, что я могу не вернуться, — Ковальски наконец вспомнил о своем кофе и отпил, глядя куда-то мимо Марлин. — Быстро найти сорвавшихся с места воротил не вышло, и Шкипер отправил к ним сообщение с курьером. У него сидело за решеткой несколько их людей, и он знал, что, если выбрать самого зашуганного, он не посмеет сбежать. Так и вышло. Шкипер передал с ним сообщение о том, что, если с его человеком что-то сделают — убьют, покалечат — всех просто расстреляют на месте без разговоров, как только нагонят. Так что меня не убили и не покалечили.  
  
— А вместо этого… пометили?  
  
— Точно. Поставили свой торговый знак, как они клеймили свой товар. По их понятиям это довольно унизительно, и я не могу сказать, что расхожусь с ними в этом мнении.  
  
— Да что ты им сделать-то мог…  
  
— Не попадаться.  
  
— На ошибках учатся. Не боги горшки лепили. А если ты до сих пор об этом переживаешь, значит, они своей цели добились…  
  
— А ты думаешь, я этого не понимаю? — собеседник внезапно усмехнулся. — Это все у нас в голове. Бабочку на заднице накололи или экскаватор на лопатке — по сути никакого различия, это рисунок на коже, но первое — вульгарная метка, а второе – забавная шутка.  
  
— Ты как всегда: рассуждаешь очень разумно, но на выходе непонятно, что делать.  
  
— Так оно и есть. В этом особенность всех подобных событий. Когда ты теряешь человека, ты знаешь, что нужно отпустить и жить дальше, но на деле ты еще долго тоскуешь о нем. И даже если понимаешь, что тоска связана не с его личностью, а с твоими о человеке представлениями — все равно понадобится много времени, чтобы перестроится.  
  
— Но прошло-то уже лет и лет…  
  
— Знаешь, что на каждом медосмотре происходит? — Ковальски дернул подбородком, будто указывая им на каких-то далеких личностей. — Людей много проходит, всех по именам не запомнить, но, если сказать коллеге, что приходил Одноухий и у него рецидив — все понимают, о ком идет речь. Так что каждый год одно и то же: кто-то высовывается из ординаторской и на весь этаж через коридор орет что у Розовой Бабочки новые противопоказания. Наверное, это действительно забавно, и самое лучшее, что можно сделать — это посмеяться с остальными. Но я не могу.  
  
— Ну да, у вас не та работа, где очень высоко ценится такт…  
  
— Специфика работы в данном случае абсолютно не важна. Как только такие вещи становятся известны, людям кажется, что это очень забавно. Даже если они не говорят тебе этого в лицо.  
  
Марлин нахмурилась и поболтала свой кофе в чашке, будто рассчитывая намыть из него немного золота.  
  
— Ты вот понимаешь, что ты сейчас мне как бы говоришь, что я буду поступать так же? Стану с кем-то обсуждать твою бабочку, если она к слову придется?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Запомни этот момент. И вспоминай его каждый раз, как задумаешься о том, почему у тебя нет девушки.  
  
Допивали они в молчании. Марлин пока не знала, что можно было бы сказать полезного в этой ситуации, а Ковальски как обычно чувствовал, что и так наговорил лишнего.  
  
Шкипер его явление домой встретил недовольным взглядом поверх газеты. В век смартфонов он предпочитал производить впечатление упрямца и ретрограда, но не признаваться людям, как много опасностей он ожидает от слишком умной техники. Если его об этом спрашивали, он отделывался обещаниями снимать в инстаграм танки и делать обзоры на гранаты.  
  
— Что? — уловил этот его недовольный настрой лейтенант, вешая куртку. — Окно на месте.  
  
— Я вижу. А ты зато не на месте. Где тебя носило?  
  
— Марлин надо было занести в дом тяжелую для нее вещь.  
  
— Что-то ты долго носил.  
  
— Она заметила бабочку и захотела узнать подробности.  
  
Шкипер закатил глаза.  
  
— Компадре, ты слишком паришься из-за этой козявки с крыльями. Прапор носит кигуруми с лунорогом, но кому какое дело, пока вместе с кигуруми он носит кобуру.  
  
— Тебе.  
  
Шкипер отбросил газету в сторону.  
  
— Знаешь, что? Давай-ка я позову сейчас Рико, и он набьет тебе там птеродактиля, а?  
  
— С розовыми крыльями бабочки?  
  
— Вот такое у тебя дурацкое чувство юмора, а что ж… Те, кто знают тебя близко, даже не удивятся.  
  
— Так себе это и вижу, — Ковальски, не любивший, когда вокруг валялись вещи, которые не он побросал, сложил отброшенную командиром газету и убрал с глаз. — Находятся внезапно Манфреди и Джонсон… Или нет, даже лучше: попадаю я в заложники Гансу…  
  
— У Ганса свой тупой партак есть, — заверил его Шкипер. — Мне на роду написано работать с людьми, у которых на шкуре какая-то хохлома. Ну, что ты так смотришь? Прикинь, не все делают татуху, хорошенько подумав!  
  
— Вообще-то я удивлен тем, что ты знаешь смысл слова «хохлома».  
  
— Твоя русская девица тусовалась с нами почти неделю, я много чего от нее услышал, но не переводи тему. Если кому-то не понравится твой птеродактиль, просто дай этому уроду в челюсть!  
  
— Фирменный совет как справится со стрессом от Шкипера, — усмехнулся Ковальски. — Если люди делают не то, что вам по душе — бейте их.  
  
— Ну, не всех, — милостиво рассудил собеседник. — Но принцип ты уловил…  
  
Ковальски тяжело устроился на табуретке за столом напротив, вытягивая гудящие ноги. Сегодня было много беготни, а завтра будет еще больше.  
  
— Мне все время кажется, что как только об этой картинке становится известно, люди ждут от меня соответствующего ей поведения.  
  
— Это какого же?  
  
— Не знаю. Надеть джинсы с низкой посадкой и отправиться танцевать в клубе Джулиана всю ночь, например.  
  
— А ты хочешь?  
  
— Ты издеваешься? Я терпеть не могу клубы. Шумно, свет мигает так, что эпилепсия подбирается все ближе, общая неразбериха, не говоря уже о том, что это отличное место для торговли запрещенными веществами или для другого криминального поведения…  
  
— Ну так почему ты должен туда пойти, если это не то, чего тебе охота? Люди ждут, так это же их проблема, не твоя, не так ли?  
  
Лейтенант только покачал головой в ответ на эти здравые увещевания.  
  
— Я работаю над этим. Но сам понимаешь: люди — социальные животные, нас всех воспитывали с идеей о необходимости прислушиваться к мнению социума. А в таких делах это играет против нас. И дело совсем не в том, что я не соответствую ожиданиям, а в том, что это был даже не мой выбор.  
  
— Ты предпочел бы в той ситуации выбрать дизайн? Не бабочку, а цветочки, или колючую проволоку с черепом? Поверь, даже если бы тебе накололи дракона, и не на таком месте – ты бы точно так же бесился и костерил эту несчастную рептилию. Посмотри на Рико. На твоем месте он еще бы и людям эту бабочку показывал – красивая же, ну.  
  
— Если бы на моем месте был ты, сейчас я бы тебе советовал брать пример с Рико. И это точно так же ни черта бы не помогало.  
  
— И ты бы тоже не сдался только потому, что у тебя не получилось донести идею.  
  
— Шкипер, я ученый. Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы я сдавался всего-то после семи лет неудач?  
  
— Нет, — вынужден был признать тот.  
  
— Ну так сделай выводы. Мне вполне достаточно того, что ты на моей стороне, что Прапор меня не стыдится и что Рико считает это чешуекрылое эстетически приемлемым. Но если он захочет себе такое же, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы его отговорить.  
  
— Ты же сам столько раз повторял, что у цветов, вещей, понятий и символов нет гендера, и что только люди делят вещи на мужские и женские. Мне этим все мозги вынес. Когда я хотел поменять обивку на сидениях в машине, например. Помнишь? Ходил и нудил про образование восприятия, про то как меняется мнение об одной и той же вещи в зависимости от того, кто ее носит, и что это глупо…  
  
— Пока что из всех нас только один Рико освоил эту великую идею, — перебил его лейтенант. — Все прочие дзена не достигли. Так что я пойду, приготовлю на завтра все, что нужно, и собираюсь лечь спать. Чего и тебе желаю.  
  
— Только не залипни в лаборатории, — напутствовал его командир. — Не то знаю я тебя: задержишься проверить одну мелочь — и оп, всю ночь просиживаешь за кульманом штаны. И бабочку.  
  
— Когда я на выпускном стенал, что не хочу носить бабочку, я не представлял, что меня ждет в будущем, — закатил глаза Ковальски и был таков. Шкипер дождался, когда за ним закроется дверь, и только после этого тяжело вздохнул.  
  
Но как бы там ни было, а теперь в их секте свидетелей розовой бабочки стало на одного члена больше. Так что завтра он перемолвится с Марлин парой слов – насчет того, как лучше бы почаще невзначай упоминать: нет никакой разницы, что какого цвета или формы и кому оно принадлежит. Ковальски ничуть не ошибался, когда считал, что знакомые обсуждают его метку у него за спиной. Но он сильно ошибался насчет цели их обсуждения.


End file.
